


Welcome to the End Times

by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, well a little bit comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots
Summary: During a brutal campaign, Commander Cody and General Kenobi's squad is trapped behind enemy lines. They only have two possible ways to escape, and their time is drawing thin...
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody
Kudos: 9





	Welcome to the End Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Commander Cody Week

When the reports come in, Cody feels numb. 

There’s no way they’re making it out of this. 

“We have to target their tanks. It’s our only chance.” It’s like his mind and body are on autopilot.

“With some luck, we could break a path through the next wave.” General Kenobi frowns over the flickering holomap.

“Thought there was “no such thing as luck”, General,” he offers up with a weak grin.

Waxer snorts quietly from his perch on a pile of droid parts. Boil shoves him.

“Yes, well, it would give us enough of an opening to get out of here.”

“We’re retreating?” asks Trapper, from where he and the few others that are left of their group form a rough circle around the holo.

“There are too many of them. We’ll be even more overwhelmed than we already are, if we try to hold our position here.” Cody grimaces. 

“If we can make it to higher ground, we’ll have a better view of the area. And, it’ll be easier to get a transmission through to the fleet, and request evac.”

~~~~~~~

Of all the harebrained ideas they’ve come up with during the war, this one takes the cake, Cody reflects. 

“Everyone in position?”

When he receives confirmation, he begins the first maneuver.

The others follow, cutting a path up the rim of the crater.

~~~~~~~

“Evac’s busy, General! The rest of the boys are still flying everyone else out of this mess. Should I reroute one to your location?” The voice crackles, the long range-transmission flickering.

~~~~~~~

Something cold settles in his chest as Cody looks around the feeble defence they’ve set up on the hill. The grasses are cold, and wet under his armor as the horizon lightens. General Kenobi is lifting the fallen droids that litter the hillside into something resembling a wall, a little ways downhill. It’s a futile effort.

“Commander?” Cloak lowers himself to the ground next to him, and they look out over the landscape. For a moment, they simply watch the advancing armies of clankers march towards their position.

“For what it’s worth, Commander,” Cloak says, “We’d all have made the same decision in your shoes. No one here blames you for this.”

“I don’t know how you can say that,” he replies. “I was the one who ordered them to evac the rest of the troops. I’m as good as ordering our—your deaths.” His voice breaks.

‘And? There are only the six of us left here, General. The rest of our brothers need evac more than we do.”

“But—”

“We were all there when you made the order, Commander. We’d have spoken up if we disagreed at all,” says Cloak, half-smirk tugging at his face. “At least we’ll go down fighting.

~~~~~~~

The sun has risen into the sky when the droids finally reach their range. 

General Kenobi ignites his lightsaber.

“It’s been an honor to fight by your side, gentlemen.” 

“Right back at ya, General!” comes the shut from Waxer and Boil’s setup on the opposite side of the hill.

And the air fills with the familiar sound of flying lasers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is ambiguous but yes, they totally died :)


End file.
